


script

by YearAndaDay



Series: 500 palavras todos os dias [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearAndaDay/pseuds/YearAndaDay
Summary: Isso é bobo e mal escrito, mas eu só queria tirar essa ideia da cabeça e só fui escrevendo sem revisar nem nada.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Isso é bobo e mal escrito, mas eu só queria tirar essa ideia da cabeça e só fui escrevendo sem revisar nem nada.

É engraçado pesquisar seu nome no google, talvez menos quando você é um ator porque aparece cada coisa bizarra que você tem vontade de fechar a página, jogar o celular longe, tacar fogo e pegar um ônibus espacial direto para Gallifrey. E era isso que estava descobrindo hoje depois dos dois primeiros episódios da série que estava gravando irem ao ar.

Na verdade a série estava na segunda temporada, no qual ele entrou, era uma série teen de magia e mistério que sinceramente no fundo dava uma grande dose de vergonha alheia, mas era completamente divertido de filmar. Enfim, ele era um dos dois novatos da temporada e era uma espécie de lenda naquele mundo e que todos achavam que estava morto e que no momento iria antagonizar decisões, mas que segundo os roteiristas não era uma pessoa má, apenas bastante ambígua e com uma visão de moral diferente depois de ter passado por um backgrond complicado.

Como dito, era clichê, mas era divertido.

Ridículo mesmo era filmar coisas que dependiam de muitos efeitos especiais e você se sentia um idiota olhando pra coisas que não estavam ali ou ficar sério enquanto executava ~magia~ com movimentos bobos. As aulas de espada - porque obviamente você usava uma dessas em algum momento - eram pelo menos ótimas, assim como as aulas de coreografia para alguns movimentos de batalha. Cansativo, mas ótimo.

Tinha entrado naquela vida de atuação por influência da mãe, uma atriz conhecida, ainda que sua personalidade tendesse menos ao espetáculo e sim mais à tranquilidade do pai, mas seu talento era nato e por isso acabou se deixando levar pela carreira, primeiro como estrela infantil e adolescente e agora começava a transição para papéis mais adultos no cinema e de maior apelo com público em séries. Era corrido, cansativo, tinha sido um inferno terminar a escola e mal havia conseguido fechar positivamente o primeiro ano da faculdade de Artes Dramáticas (e talvez não conseguisse continuar de fato), mas era mágico o reconhecimento do público, ver as atuações, fazer parte da construção de mundos e estar no imaginário popular. Podia ser mil coisas sem deixar de ser a si mesmo.

De qualquer forma estava meio rindo e meio chocado com o fato do que tinha acabado de achar: uma fanfic de sexo explícito entre seu personagem e o protagonista principal, aquilo tinha sido mandado por uma amiga e ele abriu de modo inocente, na verdade estava gargalhando na saída do estúdio depois de um dia de intensas filmagens quando justamente o outro passa por trás de si e olha como se ele fosse insano - mas também era sempre uma pessoa tão calma, e mesmo meio blasé que parecia loucura uma reação tão intensa de qualquer tipo. Entretanto Andrew sequer conseguia olhar na cara de Emmett depois de ler aquilo, então apenas entregou o celular na mão do rapaz alto e o via ler o trecho que estava e corar loucamente enquanto continuava a rir a ponto de simplesmente sentar no chão por achar que iria cair ou mijar nas calças.

Por fim levou bons minutos para ambos olharem um na cara do outro e Andy explicar a origem daquilo - porque ele definitivamente /não/ estava esperando uma cena erótica de si mesmo escrita de uma amneira tão ruim - e no fim decidirem que precisavam de uma bebida pra tentar fazer um apagamento mental da fic e apenas seguir a vida.

Por fim ambos viraram amigos e a série foi renovada para uma terceira temporada e, depois de muitas mortes, amores e drama, ambos eram protagonistas e tinham acertado suas divergências por mais que a moral do personagem de Andrew ainda fosse um tanto quanto questionável. A midseason finale da terceira temporada havia sido muito tensa e terminado com um deles quase morto e o outro instável e tendo que tirá-los dali (obviamente) e mesmo para os atores o que aconteceria era uma incógnita para evitar vazamento de roteiro, então no início de janeiro Mett estava na casa de Andy - que tinha uma casa em NY desde sempre pela mãe atriz - esperando tanto o início das filmagens nos próximos dias quanto seus roteiros chegarem para retomarem os espíritos dos personagens para não ficarem ooc.

Finalmente o script havia sido trazido por uma assistente de produção enquanto jantavam, Emmett começou a ler enquanto comia e na mesma hora acabou cuspindo meio se engasgando e meio que cuspindo o vinho que tomara e Andy automaticamente pensou que o personagem dele havia morrido ou coisa pior, acabando por dar a volta e dar batidinhas nas costas do amigo para desafogá-lo enquanto linha o roteiro dele por cima do ombro e, novamente, entrado numa crise de gargalhada e choque.

O capítulo simplesmente iniciava com eles transando.

Ele não estava entendendo nada, como era possível? Quando conseguiu simplesmente abriu seu próprio roteiro com falas e era exatamente aquilo, então pegou seu telefone e discou para o produtor que confirmou que o roteiro estava certo e que a cena seria uma espécie de alucinação mostrando o verdadeiro desejo de um deles enquanto estava ali morrendo, uma espécie de "como eu gostaia que as coisas tivessem sido". De certa forma era um pouco triste porque a vida pregressa dos personagens eram praticamente apenas imagens de dor e sofrimento e o que pelo menos um deles mais desejava era a vida de uma pessoa normal e não e um feiticeiro herói guerreiro praticamente imortal.

Pelo menos depois disso ambos conseguiram olhar para a cena com mais seriedade e sair de seus respectivos casos de WTF, ainda que Andy não pudesse deixar de se lembrar daquela fanfic ridícula que havia lido e levado a estreitar a amizade com Mett. Bom, pelo menos seria um relacionamento mais ou menos cânone, bom para os fãs, na verdade quase um fãservice para parte das pessoas, mas era essa a vida de um ator.

Depois do choque inicial ambos entraram tanto nas personas de ator quanto na de seus respectivos personagens e primeiro treinavam as falas na entonação própria de cada um, absorvendo cada vez mais aquela atmosfera até decidirem encenar de fato aquela parte que era descrita como muito sexy, ainda que não explícita. Nenhum dos dois tinha problema com tirar a roupa ou qualquer outra coisa, apesar de sempre ser estranho tem de encenar um relacionamento, encenar emoções. De longe Andy era melhor nisso que Mett, atuava a mais tempo e era mais fácil para si se separar daquilo que atuava. Ou então ele notou que poderia ser o desconforto de estar encenando sexo com outro homem? Não sabia a orientação sexual de Emmett, mas aquilo fazia parte da atuação, o sair da zona de conforto.

Por fim eles decidem tomar mais um copo de vinho antes de irem para o quarto treinarem a... pegada?

E bom, Andrew descobriu que Emmett realmente tinha uma ótima pegada quando conseguia se desapegar de seu eu real e apenas entrar no personagem Alexander, suas mãos estavam sempre no melhor lugar possível, seu beijo era quente e suas falas não pareciam falsas ou fora de lugar ainda que houvesse algo estranho no fundo de seus olhos, algo que só vendo de perto se notaria e que provavelmente não seria notado pelos câmeras no dia da filmagem ou pela equipe que estaria envolta, por mais que eles sempre minimizassem a equipe para esse tipo de cena não se tornar constrangedor enquanto é filmada, afinal né? Você está ali exposto, não só seu corpo mas também um relacionamento que é muitas vezes íntimo, toques que quase sempre ocorrem no privado de uma relação.

O problema era que ali eles não estavam com o público do set de filmagens e o outro ator também fazia aquilo bem e o corpo de Andy passou a reagir de modo um pouco automático ao exibir uma ereção sob a calça (ele estava sem camisa, mas de calças), ainda que tentasse a ignorar porque bem, aquilo  _acontecia_ às vezes, entretanto Emmett pareceu começar a reagir de forma semelhante e em algum ponto do tempo e do espaço daquele quarto a ficção e a realidade eram indistinguíveis  e quem poderia condená-los?


End file.
